


Ashes Falling Like Snow

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti-Muggle Content, First War with Voldemort, Immortal Harry Potter, Light Lord Harry Potter, Magical World Circa 1980s, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mainly Epistolary, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other, Preventing the End of the World, Semi-Sane Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Slow To Update, Time Travel Fix-It, War violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Almost a year after the death of Voldemort, the muggle world at large finds out about magic, and everything goes to hell. War and witch hunts break out all over the Earth, sending humanity into a bloody spiral towards the end. Given the unique chance to change things, Harry Potter takes fate in his own hands and travels back to 1980, the peak of Voldemort's reign, with the intention of ending a war that has yet to start. But things are never as simple as they seem, and there's no knowing what the cards hold for the fate and future of the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The novel you are about to read is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter Universe, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. All characters used and referenced in this novel, excluding those of my own design, are characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. The story I am regailling to you about these characters and their world is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially or otherwise from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about magic, for without her story, my story would not exist.
> 
> Warning: The following story is rated Explicit and tagged as Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, as such, a warning is required. The following chapters will contains scenes of a sensitive, triggering, and/or controversial nature including, but not limited to: Graphic bloody violence, on screen and off screen torture, battle situations, war violence, anti-muggle content, and mature language and conversations. Chapters will not contain further warning. Readers are advised to proceed at their own risk. This is the only warning readers will receive. It is not my job to ensure that my warnings are read, just that they are included.
> 
> Relationship Warning: The author is aroace, it is unlikely that romantic and/or sexual relationships will take place in this story, and nor will they be a major part of the story if they do.
> 
> Please note, as the novelist behind this particular work of fanfiction, it is my prerogative to elect not to finish this work in a timely manner, if at all, and I'll ask my audience to respect my decisions on the mater with dignity. That said, I will do my best to ensure somewhat regular updates and follow this project to completion, but remember that I am first an foremost a real person with a life beyond the intricate web of the computer realm, and the responsibilities of real life are an ever present noose around the neck of my muse.
> 
> Thank you, and please enjoy.

#  _Ashes Falling Like Snow_

**_Prologue - Memoirs of War_ **

* * *

  _ **Excerpts from the Mission Log of Unspeakable Marcus M. McKinley**_

_••∞••_

**_May 28, 1998_ **

_The seventh Dark Lord of British birth, chosen name Voldemort, birth name Tom Marvolo Riddle, has fallen at the hands of Harry James Potter. We have hope for the future of the magical world once more._

_**August 02, 1998** _

_Today I have been assigned as senior trainer of Harry James Potter. The boy will be a great assets to the Aurors. Perhaps, in time, he will rise to the ranks of the Unspeakables, but for now I am content to know the lad is my progeny. No doubt we can expect great things from the defeator of Voldemort._

_**September 11, 1998** _

_I conducted a job interview this morning for the Department of Prophets. The candidate, a former Hogwarts Professor by the name Sybill Trelawney, was clearly a hack, though she did a rather convincing job of faking a prophecy half-way through the iintervie. No doubt this was how she convinced Dumbledore to hire her. Auror Trainee Potter showed concern at my nonchalant attitude of her false prophecy, and asked that I write down the prophecy just in case. He has a soft spot for his old teacher, I think, but I will indulge him nonetheless. It was a rather short prophecy after all... What I can remember of it that is._

_At the birth of the fourth month, a dark new era shall be born out of knowledge revealed. There will come an age of blood and fire, a war between worlds. Tragedy will befall the magical realm when the fourth month is born..._

_The curious part of me wonders why she chose such a dark prophecy to sell._

_**April 01, 1999** _

_The muggle world at large has officially learned of magic. The Obliviators, Auror Trainee Potter, and I arrived at the scene as soon as possible but it was impossible to stop the knowledge from spreading. The assassination of United States President William Jefferson "Bill" Clinton by Rodolphus Lestrange was not only done in clear view of the public, but the event was highly televised. Within minutes the knowledge of the magical world went viral, spreading across the entire muggle world like wildfire. The violence of our outing event, and the disappearance of Rodolphous Lestrange_ _has brought unwanted scrutiny upon the magical realm. The people demand justice. I can't help but think of the prophecy. Was it real? Is this the dawn of a dark new age?_

_**May 12, 1999** _

_Rodoulphus Lestrange has been apprehended, but the American citizens demand blood. Our refusal to release Mr. Lestrange into the custody of the American people has been met with hostility and discord. Auror Trainee Potter feels there is a war stirring, and that we should let the Americans deal justice as they see fit. He is young and he has much to learn. Even so, I fear he may be right in thinking as such._

_**August 30, 1999** _

_Tradgedy has struck. The bombing of Kings Cross Station is set to be the first of many hostile acts of war. The casualties of the muggle and magical world are substantial. Minister Kingsley demands patience and assures us that all is under control. I curse myself for not bringing thr prophecy to my superiors._

**_January 01, 2000_ **

_The Muggle world at large has declared war on the magical world. These are not the first witch hunts, but this time the casualties are numerous on both sides. The Muggles have announced the development of a new technology to detect magic. Minister Kingsley belives with no doubt that this is a hoax, a concerning one, but a hoax nevertheless. The last time I dismissed something so readily, I came to realize I was wrong. I won't make this mistake twice._

**_March 07, 2000_ **

_The Genesis Arc can indeed detect magic, a most terrible revelation. Minister Kingsley is dead. The muggle armies have taken to gathering all magicals for nefarious purposes unknown at this time. Auror Trainee Potter has elected to be captured on purpose to fight and gather intelligence from the inside. We admire his bravery and sacrifice. I hope he realizes the fate of us all once more rests on his shoulders._

**_July 31, 2000_ **

_The ministry has fallen. This is to be my last log entry before I follow my family to the grave. I can only hope that the magical world will survive the second Witch Hunts. My final wish is that someone will know that I, Marcus Murray McKinley, hold myself responsible for this all. Had I believed Sybill Trelawney, we may have been able to stop this. I am sorry. Good bye._

__••∞••_ _

**_October 22, 2005_ **

****The laboratory building of the _Blue_ _Shield Corporation_ is a large ominous facility, much like a hospital or asylum in design. Screams can be heard from the inside, and no one ever leaves alive. It is a den of depravity. Torture, human experimentation, and murder in the name of war. Even the most anti-magical radicals fear this place for the inhumane acts that take place inside the four white walls.

Jack Smithson wouldn't have set set foot in this place for all the money in the world, but he has a job to do. The pale blonde witch gave him this task long ago, when she saved his daughter from Hunters. It took three years to gain their trust enough to deliver food to the top floor alone, three years sweating and working in this god forsaken place. He will be free after today. All he has to do is deliver the package, and then he can go down to the safe zone where Molly and Mia wait for him.

Jack walks down the hallway, depositing boxes of disgusting looking gruel in through slots to the prisoners. He doesn't know their names, just their faces, and it sickens him to death. He would save all of them if he could. 

He stops at the end of the hall. Cell 016A. Prisoner #001-JEA-07. This cell is the only one he can't see into. His only view of this man has been of bleeding broken fingers and the bruised flesh of his pale hands. He slides the box through the slot in the door, and as the familiar hands grab the food, he makes sure not to relinquish it immediately. 

"A gift from the girl in the moon." He mumbles, the message he was told to relay, then he lets the box go and turns away. He has done his part.

Strangely, as he walks away, he can hear the man chuckling. It isn't a happy laugh, but it isn't sad. He would almost say it sounds amused were it not so bitter.

How odd. It is only a necklace.

Then again, the prisoner has been here for five years, or around there at least. Jack would bet money he is no longer entirely sane.

How could he be in such a place?

Still, his job is done. He hands the night guards his keys, signs out, and leaves. By the time they discover his treachery, he will be with his wife and daughter. That is all he cares about. No need to dwell on why a broken man might laugh at a small golden necklace with an hourglass charm, or why a girl would be so desperate for him to have it.

That isn't his job. His job is to protect his family.


End file.
